


Charisma He Carries

by JeannieXCBronze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Not porn, Other, kind of, kind of/sort of, not graphic sex, references to people gabe is/had sex with, sex tho, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeannieXCBronze/pseuds/JeannieXCBronze
Summary: Gabriel exudes extravagance. He craves company. What else would one need know of him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done something like this before, so here goes. It's a bit serious, super short, so hope you enjoy!

Gabriel christens his colossal missteps as humorous, while silken streams of filth come from the humans he summons beneath him.

It would be a crime to say Gabe likes sex. The charisma it carries doesn't elude him, although leverage is more his endgame. The fiery traces of a recent conquest fuels the next. 

Gabriel exudes extravagance. He craves company.

Love is not a sin. How one goes about it, however, is. Escaping the clutches of an absentee father to regain the charge of lost empires, only to fall back into the grasp of the unhappy siblings is Gabriel's.

What else would one need know of him?


End file.
